First Date
by Erika2392
Summary: Lucas finally has the courage to ask Riley out. So how would things turn out?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lucas finally has the courage to ask Riley out. So how would things turn out?

Author's Note: So this is kind of my point of view of the finale episode which is called Girl Meets First Date. I really can't wait to see that episode. It's going to be so cute when Riley and Lucas go on their first date. So anyways hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

><p>Riley and Maya were getting their things out of their locker and were heading to class.<p>

As they were heading to History, Riley notice a couple of boys and girls holding hands, rubbing noses, hugging, or just acting cheesy.

"Um is it just my imagination or do you notice something weird going on here?"

Maya look at her confused and then look around at all the couples acting all lovely dovely.

"Huh, what the heck is going on here? It's all weird and gross."

"Well maybe it's cause it's almost Valentine's Day."

"What kind of weirdos celebrates Valentine's Day?"

Riley chuckled. "Well apparently they do. I think it's kind of cute that they're acting all lovey dovey."

Maya roll her eyes. "Yeah you would think that."

She then smirked at Riley. "So?"

Riley look at her confused. "So what?"

"Do you think cowboy will get the message by seeing all these weird cheesy couples and might think about asking you out on a date?"

"Lucas? Asking me out? I would love that." She then sighed. "But I doubt he will."

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you became so negative about this?"

"It's not that. It's just I don't know. I mean, I don't think he is ever going to see me as more than just a friend."

"Seriously? Riley, it's so obvious that boy is crushing on you. Remember when he made that, my moment will be my moment comment? Or how about that time he called you a princess and you guys rode on that horse together?"

Riley shrugged. "Maybe he was just being nice."

"Riley-"

She stop Maya before she was able to finish her sentence. "Look its fine okay. No matter how much it hurts, I'm just going to have to accept that maybe Lucas is never going to like me the way I like him."

Maya frowned. "Riles-"

"Maya, I told you its fine. We should get to class before we're late."

"Fine, but we're not done with this discussion."

"I know."

...

During History, Cory was talking about War World I. Riley was trying to listen what her dad was talking about but she couldn't. She kept thinking about the conversation she had with Maya.

What if Maya was right? What if Lucas does have a crush on her? Maybe he will ask her out.

Who was she kidding herself. Like Lucas would ever be interested in her, Riley the weird, dorky, and awkward girl.

Little did she know on how wrong she was.

Lucas kept glancing at Riley a few times and smile. He had a crush on her for a while. He's been wanting to ask her out on a date for a long time, but he's been waiting for the right moment. But today he was going to do it. He's finally going to have the courage to ask her out, even though he's a bit nervous.

_I'm just going to go up to her and ask her to go to the movies with me. I really hope I don't make a fool out of myself. She always makes me nervous when I'm around her. Why does she have this effect on me?_

...

It was the end of the school day, and Riley and Maya were at their lockers, putting their books in their book bags.

"So you could go to the train without me Maya. I need to ask Mrs. Kirby a question about our science project that's due next Friday."

"Okay, but are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?"

"No it's fine. Besides, I told my dad I'll catch a ride with him."

"Well alright. Text me when you get home."

"I will."

"Okay, See ya Riles." Maya said as she close her locker and left.

Riley put her last book in her book pack and close her locker. She then was heading towards her science classroom.

"Riley?"

She turn around and saw Lucas standing there with a nervous smile on his face.

Riley smiled. "Oh hey Lucas."

"Hey, um can I-I ask you...something?"

"Sure, but are okay?" Riley asked notice that Lucas seem a bit nervous.

Lucas smiled at how concerned she was. She's always caring about everyone. That's one of the things he likes about her.

"Yeah I'm fine. You see I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with m-me." He said as he rub the back of his neck.

Riley's eyes wide in surprise. "You mean like a date?"

"Yeah, but if you don't want to go I can understand I just-"

"Lucas," Riley interrupted and then smiled. "I would love to go to the movies with you."

Lucas smiled widely "You will? Great! I mean that's cool. So, would tonight be okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay, so I guess I'll pick you up around seven."

"Sounds good."

"So I'll see you tonight then."

"Okay."

"Bye." Lucas smiled softly.

Riley smiled back. "Bye."

When Lucas left, Riley had a big smile on her face. She wanted to scream and do back flips. She couldn't believe what just happen. Lucas, the boy she's been crushing on since the moment she first saw him, just ask her out!

_What am I going to wear? What am I going to say? How am I going to act? Oh shot, I almost forgot. I need to ask Mrs. Kirby a question about my science project._

She then ran to her science classroom.

* * *

><p>Please review. The next chapter would be their date which I'll upload it sometime tomorrow.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here it is, their date. Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Riley was in her room getting ready for her date.<p>

"Mom, I'm a little nervous. What if I make a fool out of myself?"

"Aw honey you won't." Topanga said as she was curling Riley's hair. "Trust me, you're going to have fun on your date."

"Yeah Riles listen to your mom. You are not going to make a fool out of yourself." Maya said as she was sitting on Riley's bed looking though magazines.

When Riley got home, she imminently text Maya that Lucas ask her out. Ten minutes later, Maya came though Riley's window and they talk about what he said, what Riley should wear or act on the date.

When Topanga found out, she was really happy that her daughter was going on her first date with her crush. Cory on the other hand wasn't so thrilled when he found out. It's not that he didn't like Lucas. Lucas is a good kid, and Cory could tell that Lucas seems to care about Riley a lot. It's just he didn't like that his little girl was growing up so fast and going on a date.

Riley was still feeling a little nervous since this is her first date. And not just any date but with Lucas. The boy she's been crushing on since the minute she first laid eyes on him.

"But what if after the date he finds me boring and would not take me out on a date again?"

"Well then he's an idiot. Riles you need to chill. It's just one date."

"Yeah but-"

"Honey," Topanga interrupted. "You need to relax. I understand you're nervous but I promise you everything is going to be okay.

Riley sighed. "Okay."

...

There was a knock outside the Mathews door. Cory open the door and Lucas was standing there.

"Hello Mr. Mathew's. I'm here to pick up Riley." he said nervously.

"Yeah I know. Come on in."

Lucas walk in and Cory close the door.

"Now listen Lucas. I know you're a good kid but this is my daughter's first date so I don't want any funny business, and I want her home by nine, understood?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Cory don't scare him." Topanga said as she enter the living room with Riley walking behind her.

Lucas gasped when he saw Riley. Her hair was in soft curls. She had light makeup on, and was wearing a pink blouse, and dark blue jeans. Lucas thought she look like an angel.

"You look amazing."

Riley smiled and blushed. "Thanks." She then went to put on her coat.

"So shall we go." he said and took a hold of her hand.

"Yeah. Bye mom. Bye dad." She said as her and Lucas we're heading out the door.

Bye honey! Have fun." Topanga said as she closed the door.

"This is bad Topanga. This is really bad. Why does she have to grow up so fast and go on dates?"

"Oh Cory. These things happen. Besides they're going on a date. It's not like they're going to run off and get married." she joked.

"That's what we almost did! What if one day they will do the same thing?"

"Cory, you're overreacting. They're just going on a date, that's all. "

He sighed. "But, I'm still not liking that she's going up too fast."

She gives Cory a side hug. "I know honey. I know."

...

Riley and Lucas were walking to the movie theater almost in silence. They did talk for a little bit but they were still feeling a bit nervous and awkward since this is their first date together.

Riley still couldn't believe that she was on an actual date with Lucas. It was like a dream come true. Ever since she first saw him at the train, she couldn't help but feel giddy, nervous, and overjoyed when she's around him. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Lucas is the first boy she has ever like. She had always hope that he would return her feelings. And when he ask her out on a date, this made her realize that he does actually likes her and she couldn't be more happier. Riley does hope that after this date, he doesn't find her boring or anything that would make him not want to take her out on a date again. She's still a little nervous about it but just like her mom say that hopefully everything is going to be okay.

Lucas was also lost in his own thoughts. He glance at Riley a few times. She looks so beautiful almost like an angel that was sent down from heaven. He couldn't be more happier that he finally had the guts to ask Riley out on a date. He had a crush on her from the moment he first saw her. There is just so many things he likes about her. Like her smile, her adorable and amazing energy, and the way she cares about people and is always there for her friends. Riley is just so special and he hopes that someday they will become more than just friends.

"So, which movie are we seeing?" Riley asked curiously, breaking the silence between them.

"Mockingjay, is that okay?"

"Yeah, I actually wanted to see that movie. I just didn't had the time to see it."

"Well aren't you glad we're going to see it now?"

Riley giggle and bite her lip. "Yeah I am."

He smiled at her. She is so cute when she's shy and nervous.

"So um I didn't know you were into the Hunger Games."

"Yeah, my cousin who is like my sister, got me into the books. She kept bugging me to read the books so many times. So I did, and became kind of into it." He chuckles.

Riley couldn't help but laugh with him.

"So I love the Hunger Games but not as much as I love Harry Potter."

"You love Harry Potter? Me too! Well Maya says I'm a bit obsessed with it but I can't help it. Harry Potter is awesome!"

Lucas chuckles. "Agree."

As they were talking about the Hunger Games and Harry Potter, they finally arrive at the movie theater. They pay for their tickets and snacks. They then went to theater four, where the movie was playing.

As the movie was playing, Lucas looked over at Riley. She look so innocent when she was eating her popcorn, and making cute expressions as she was watching the movie. He was having a great time with her. He likes Riley a lot and he hopes they would go on more dates in the future.

She looked over at him. Lucas quickly turn to the screen, hoping she didn't notice that he was looking at her.

Riley could've sworn from that from the corner of her eye, that Lucas was looking at her. She shrugged and went back to watch the movie. Even if he was looking at her, Riley couldn't help but blushed and smiled to herself. She felt like this was all a dream. She still couldn't believe that Lucas actually ask her out. She never would have thought that he would be interested in her. But she was glad he prove her wrong, when he ask her to go to the movies. She hopes this isn't their last date, and that hopefully they'll go on many more dates and maybe become boyfriend and girlfriend. Hey, a girl can dream right? She doesn't know what might happen, but either way she is enjoying this date while it last.

Riley reached for some popcorn, unaware that Lucas was doing the same. Eventually, their hands brushed each other's and they both froze. They look over at one another, blushing and quickly pulling their hands away.

"S-Sory." Lucas whispered, nervously.

"I-It's okay." Riley whispered back.

They gave each other a small smile and went back to watch the movie.

When the movie ended they both left the movie theater, hand in hand. Along the way to Riley's house, they were talking about Mockingjay.

"That movie was amazing! I can't believe we have to wait another year for the next part."

"Yeah I know. I wish they would just show the whole thing instead of breaking it down into two parts."

"Right! If I had a time machine, I would go to the future and watch the second part."

Lucas laugh at her comment. "Same here."

They finally arrive at Riley's apartment, and were standing in front of her apartment door.

"I had a really nice time Lucas." Riley smiled.

Lucas smiled back. "Yeah, me too."

"So...I guess I'll see you at school on Monday then."

"Yeah... I'll see you then."

"So, goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lucas said and lean in to kiss her cheek.

Riley blushed.

When he pull away, they both look into each other's eyes and lean in and kiss softly.

After a couple of seconds, they both pull away.

"Goodnight Riley." Lucas whisper.

"Goodnight Lucas." She whisper.

When he left, Riley had a big goofy smile on her face. She put her hands over heart, lean against her front door, and sighed. "Best date ever."


End file.
